


I Don't Get It

by Enjolchilles



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Marvin meets Jason's favorite teacher for the first time and doesn't like him. Their other meetings don't go too well either, until one does.





	I Don't Get It

Marvin picked up Jason after school every Friday. They would spend the weekend together then Marvin would drop him off Monday morning.

 

Marvin walked up to the entrance of Jason’s middle school. A Jewish school by Mendel and Trina’s request. Marvin didn’t walk into the school very often. Most of the time he would just go through the pick-up line. But considering Marvin got off work early today he decided no harm would be done if he walked around a little bit. Class was practically over anyways.

 

The bell rang and out of the door poured tons of Jewish teenagers, all anxious to head home. Jason walked out last and saw his father.

 

“Dad?” he looked a bit shocked.

 

“Hey kiddo.”

 

“You’re here early”

 

“Am I not allowed to be?”

 

“I didn’t say that”

 

Suddenly behind them a voice said:

 

“Have a nice day Jason.”

 

“You too Mr. Brown! Uh- I mean Whizzer”

 

The man was wearing a very tight shirt and even tighter pants. Maybe not appropriate school attire, but damn. Marvin watched as he walked away.

 

“Who was that?” Marvin asked.

 

“That was my homeroom teacher, Whizzer, he likes when we call him his first name.”

 

“Is he nice?”

 

“He’s the best! He teaches art, and I take a photography class with him. He helps with the baseball team and during recess and lunch he lets me play chess in his room. Sometimes we even play together!”

 

Hearing Jason go on about his teacher worried Marvin. He already felt like he was battling with Mendel for Jason’s attention, but now there was a dark horse in the running.

 

“Well are you ready to go?”

 

“Yep let me just grab my backpack”

 

* * *

 

 

Monday Morning.

 

Marvin pulled into the school parking section reserved for parents.

 

“Well good bye” Jason reached for the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To school?”

 

“You aren’t going to let me walk you in?”

 

“You want to?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

They smiled at each other.

 

“It is a bit early though is anyone in there?” Marvin looked around the empty parking lot.

 

“Whizzer’s always in early”

 

Great. Marvin would never tell Jason that he despised his favorite teacher, whom he had never even actually met.

 

“Lead me to his room?”

 

“Follow me”

 

They walked up to the classroom, Jason knocked on the door in a very specific pattern.

 

“Come on in Jason!” He heard Whizzer through the closed door.

 

Jason twisted the knob and they entered. Marvin hadn’t been inside a classroom in years. The cheesy posters and chalkboards made him feel a certain nostalgia. What he would give to be back in those little desks learning.

 

But certainly the best thing in the entire room was the young man slouched over the desk. Even early in the morning grading papers he looked breathtaking.

 

“How’ve you been kiddo?”

 

 _Kiddo_? He called Jason that all the time.

 

“I’m alright Whizzer, my father’s here.”

 

“Hmm?” Whizzer looked up and locked eyes with Marvin. He then immediately dropped his work, stood, and offered his hand. Marvin grabbed it and shook; Whizzer’s grip was strong.

 

“How are you Mr…”

 

“Marvin, you can call me Marvin.”

 

“Marvin, how are you sir?”

 

 _Sir_? That word always hurt Marvin; did he really look **that** old?

 

“I’m alright thanks, and you?” Marvin debated adding a _sir_ at the end.

 

“I’m great, thank you. I believe this is the first time we’ve properly met. You’re not exactly how I pictured you to be.” Whizzer’s eyes moved slowly up and down Marvin’s body.

 

“You’ve heard of me before?”

 

“Of course, Trina, Mendel, Jason, they all mention you, sometimes you’re the main conversation topic.”

 

“You speak about me with Trina and Mendel?”

 

“Of course, they are Jason’s parents are they not?”

 

“What, and I am not?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

“You’ve never spoken to me. I didn’t even know you existed until a couple days ago.”

 

“Maybe you should come to your son’s school more often. You know, instead of always sending Trina.” Whizzer said through clutched teeth.

 

Jason looked at the both of them confused.

 

Whizzer looked at Jason then back at Marvin.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Marvin but class is going to start soon I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

Marvin couldn’t speak; he just walked out not even saying goodbye to Jason.

 

* * *

 

 

The phone rings. Marvin ignores it. A few minutes it rings again. He ignores it. It rings once more and Marvin gives in.

 

“Marvin?” the voice on the other end asks.

 

“Trina?”

 

“Yea, are you on your way?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Jason’s baseball game is today. Marvin? Don’t tell me you forgot.” She sounded annoyed.

 

Oh shit. Marvin forgot.

 

“Obviously I wouldn’t forget my own son’s baseball game. I’m about to leave the house.”

 

“Oh… Alright, see you there then.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

She hung up. Marvin ran to his closet and put on some khaki pants, a white shirt, and a red hoodie. It’s just a baseball game, no need to dress up.

 

He got in his car and drove.

 

* * *

  

Marvin walked up to the bleachers where Trina, Mendel, Charlotte, and Cordelia were all sitting.

 

“Hey! Look who made it.” Charlotte stood up to greet Marvin.

 

“Hey, how’ve you guys been?” He hugged her.

 

“Great” Mendel responded in monotone. They still weren’t the best of friends.

 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Trina pitched in.

 

He took a seat next to the lesbians. He scanned the rest of the crowd, not looking for anyone in particular. But of course he finds the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

 

Whizzer.

 

Why must god hate him?

 

“Oh shit.” Marvin thought he said this is in his head.

 

“Marvin there are children here!” Cordelia shrieked. This was quite hypocritical considering how many swears she let slip when cooking with Jason.

 

“Sorry, it’s just, why does _he_ have to be here?” he pointed at Whizzer.

 

“Who? Whizzer? Of course he’s here, he helps with the baseball team.” Trina responded. “Plus Jason adores him, he comes to every game.”

 

“But you wouldn’t know that.” Mendel added slightly under his breath.

 

Trina threw him a stern look then turned back to Marvin. “We should invite him over”

 

Oh god.

 

His ex-wife motioned for him to walk over, whizzer noticed her and came. It was only when he started to get closer that Marvin noticed just what he was wearing. A plain white t-shirt and the tightest and shortest shorts Marvin had ever seen any man wear. Not even gay porn felt this provocative.

 

“Trina, Mendel, it’s so good to see you guys again.” He hugged them both. Marvin felt sick.

 

They noticed each other.

 

“Oh hello Marvin”

 

“Nice to see you.”

 

Fake smiles graced both of their faces.

 

Marvin sat down while Trina introduced him to Charlotte and Cordelia. 

 

“Don’t you want to sit with us?” Trina offered.

 

The only open seat was the one right in front of Marvin. Whizzer sat down, the game had just begun. Marvin wasn’t paying much attention; he would look around at the nice straight Jewish couples watching their kids try to play baseball unsuccessfully. His focus shifted to the man before him. Marvin closely examined Whizzer’s hair when he noticed a small balding spot on the top. Finally. The perfect man had an imperfection. Marvin reached out his hand and touched it. Whizzer’s head whipped around.

 

“Did- did you just touch my hair?” He questioned.

 

Marvin wasn’t sure how to answer. “Um of course not.”

 

Whizzer squinted and skeptically turned back, his eyes back on the game. Marvin’s remained on Whizzer’s hair. He didn’t even notice that his hand was back on.

 

Whizzer didn’t look happy. “Marvin would you please stop touching me?”

 

This time the others heard.

 

Charlotte whispered, “That’s enough Marvin.”

 

“I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Marvin, you’re acting like a child.”

 

“I’ll stop okay.”

 

She nodded.

 

Whizzer looked back at the game.

 

A few minutes passed before he said, “I know you’re staring at me Marvin.”

 

“Am not.” He lied.

 

Whizzer stood up, and he left. This time Marvin defiantly was staring, at Whizzer’s ass.

 

“Children.” Charlotte said with disgust.

 

Trina looked over her shoulder at him. “What the hell? Why do you have to make Jason’s favorite teacher hate you?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was Friday, which meant Marvin was going to pick Jason up. Jason told Marvin to wait in the parking lot and that he would come to him. So Marvin did just that. He parked and waited, and waited, and waited. About a full hour passed before he decided to look for Jason inside the school. The first Place that Marvin thought he could be was the last place he wanted to go. He walked into Whizzer’s classroom and found them playing chess.

 

“Jason, I thought you were going to meet me in the parking lot?”

 

“Sorry, I forgot.”

 

Marvin didn’t even acknowledge Whizzer. “Are you ready to go?”

 

“One game more,” Jason made his sweetest face “please?”

 

Marvin scoffed. “Fine, one more.”

 

“Alright!” Jason stood up.

 

“Aren’t you going to play?” Whizzer asked.

 

“I want one more game, but I didn’t say I was going to play.” A shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. “I want you to play against my father.”

 

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.” Marvin confessed.

 

Whizzer looked at him for the first time today. His look was easy to read. It said simply, _if it’s what Jason wants it’s what we’ll do._

So Marvin played along. “I guess one game couldn’t hurt.”

 

“Nice!” Jason walked over to his dad and whispered, “Whizzer sucks at chess and hates losing. If he asks how a piece moves, tell him. And if he gets frustrated, let him win”

 

“What? Why would I do that?”

 

“Because seeing him after he wins is better than winning yourself.”

 

Marvin gave in to the selfless act, which was unusual for him. He sat across Whizzer.

 

They played for a while. Whizzer would ask questions and Marvin would answer. Marvin went easy on him so he would eventually win in the end. Whizzer would’ve probably won anyways considering Marvin kept getting distracted by Whizzer’s hair, and eyes, and mouth, and slightly unbuttoned shirt…

 

“Checkmate!” Whizzer’s face lit up.

 

His smile caused his eyes and nose to crinkle just a little and his teeth were fully visible. Jason was right; Whizzer’s _win_  face was beautiful.

 

But for some reason Marvin became inexplicably angry. He stood and grabbed Jason by the arm.

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

Then he slammed the door.

 

* * *

  

It was Wednesday, Marvin’s free day. No work. No Jason. No Trina. No Whizzer. No Mendel. Nobody.

 

The phone rang. Maybe he spoke to soon.

 

“Hello?” He questioned.

 

He heard a loud cough on the other line.

 

“It’s Trina.” Her voice was course.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I scheduled Jason’s Parent-Teacher conference for today, but I’m too sick. Will you go for me?” She tried to sound as polite as possible with her gross voice.

 

“What about Mendel?”

 

“He’s got work.”

 

“Well so do I.”

 

“No you don’t Marvin.”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

“I know when your day off is. It’s been the same ever since we started dating. We were married incase you forgot.”

 

There was a long pause.

 

“You’re his parent too” She knew this would change his mind.

 

“Fine I’ll go.”

 

“Ok, there’ll be a room where the kids will be while the meetings are going on. When It’s done bring Jason to my house.” She thanked him then hung up.

 

He grabbed his keys and went.

 

* * *

  

As he walked in to the school he made his way to the secretary’s table.

 

“Hello Marvin, how’re you?” She asked with a smile.

 

“I’m alright Caroline, and you?”

 

“I’m great, thank you!”

 

“I’m here for the meetings, could you tell me where I should be going?”

 

“Absolutely,” She took out a pink clipboard and looked through it “You’ll be going to room 107. Do you know how to get there? I’d be happy to take you.”

 

“No that won’t be necessary, I’ll find it.” He walked away.

 

He got to room 107. Which, of course, belonged to Mr. Whizzer Brown.

 

His outfit was more casual then the one he would wear on a real school day yet still very fashionable. Jeans and a pink polo shirt, with a turquoise sweater tied around his neck. He was wearing sunglasses inside, a classic douche move, yet Whizzer made it look sexy.

 

Whizzer looked up and caught Marvin looking at him.

 

“Marvin? I thought Trina was coming.”

 

“She was, but she’s sick so I’m her replacement.”

 

Whizzer laughed. “Take a seat.”

 

There were two chairs on either side of a desk. Marvin sat in the chair closer to the door, just in case he had to make a quick escape. Whizzer gathered some papers, brought them over to the table, and sat.

 

“So,” Whizzer cleared his throat. “Jason. I love him, sweetest kid I teach.”

 

A smile was shared between them

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

Whizzer’s eyes traced along Marvin’s face, seeing mainly the giant under eye bags.

 

Marvin switched the subject. “And academically? How is he doing?”

 

“There’s no denying Jason’s an incredibly intelligent kid. However, he can have some focus issues.”

 

“Could you be a tad more specific?”

 

“Lot’s of daydreaming, which is completely normal for a kid his age.” Whizzer reassured. “But he’s the one I notice the most.”

 

“Anything I can do to help him?”

 

“To be honest, not really. His grades are fine and constantly improving. The year is almost over. If the problem continues next year we may want to consider meeting with the student counselor.”

 

“Alright, so I shouldn’t be too worried.”

 

“About this? Not at all.”

 

“Is there something else I should be worried about?”

 

“Well, yes. Jason has a tendency to fall asleep in-between classes.”

 

Marvin chose the wrong time to yawn.

 

“Perhaps I can see where he gets it from” Whizzer sounded concerned.

 

“I guess we don’t get much sleep”

 

“I figured."

 

A pause.

 

Whizzer waited for Marvin to continue, but he didn't. “Do you know why?” Whizzer asked.

 

“Do you know why my wife and I are divorced?”

 

“No."

 

Marvin regretted bringing it up.

 

“Never mind, I should be going. Are we done here?” Marvin started to get up but whizzer grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down.

 

“Marvin.”

 

He looked into Whizzer’s eyes, the sincerity in them made Marvin happier than he’d been in days.

 

“My wife and I are divorced because... I’m a homosexual.”

 

Whizzer smirked and stifled a laugh. “Really?”

 

The sincerity was gone.

 

“Why is that funny? Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“Nope. I just could’ve sworn you were heterosexual.”

 

“Well I get that coming from you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You probably get tons of women.”

 

Whizzer looked offended. “ **ME**? Honey, I’m as queer as a three dollar bill.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Its not that hard to tell. But how exactly does you being gay affect Jason?”

 

“People don’t always have great thoughts about gay people. What Jason doesn’t know from his family he knows from the news or even kids at school.”

 

“I understand. But to tell you the truth I don’t think he really cares that much. He loves you for who you are. He cares about you. Your sexuality doesn’t change that.”

 

“I hardly sleep anymore.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“I guess I’m scared.”

 

Whizzer’s face dropped. “Scared? You’re fucking scared?”

 

“Umm… what?”

 

Whizzer looked mad now. He stood from his chair, paced the floor and waved his hands around as he spoke:

“Marvin, you can’t be scared. That’s exactly what they want you to be. Whatever a queer person does, or says, or thinks, it has to be good. Or someone will use it against us. Don’t you understand? We have to work twice as hard to get to the same standard as them. Trust me I don’t give a rat’s ass what straight people think, but there’s no time for you to be a fucking coward.”

 

Marvin stood up.

 

He walked up to Whizzer.

 

Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist.

 

And he kissed him.

 

And they stayed there kissing and touching messily for a while until they realized just what they were doing.

 

It was inappropriate. There were kids next door. Whizzer had more meetings to do. Marvin came here for Jason. So they fixed their hair and clothes to hide their activities.

 

Nobody needs to know.

 

As Marvin put his blazer back on Whizzer wrote something down. He handed the paper to Marvin.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“My number dumbass.”

 

“Oh, uh, that makes sense.”

 

Marvin looked Whizzer head to toe once more before rushing out the door.

 

He walked over to the room Jason and his classmates were in. Jason was waiting outside the door.

 

“You alright, kid?”

 

“Yep, fine. How about you?”

 

“Never better.”

 

Marvin smiled.

 

Jason smiled.

 

And they left.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Falsettos! Feel free to leave any corrections or comments.


End file.
